Mermaid twist
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Cerise has some new friend but they aren't allowed to go to EverAfter High! The son and daughter of the Little Mermaid and her Prince are ignored to exist by the headmaster? Why do these true blood Royals fit with the rebels? (yes I know this is an anderson story and that she died but let me do this please. yes i'm using the disney version of the story)
1. Chapter 1

My OCs: Tristan Mer and Erica Royal

**Do not own anything! Just noticing how there is no children of the little mermaid around.**

* * *

"It's always strange to be what I am... I mean- Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman are together... Why am I hiding? Then again the principal will be onto me right?" Cerise sighed as she turned to her two friends, "You guys would understand right?"

The girl smiled as she rose up from the rock still munching her sandwich. "You darling, are lucky! Me and Tristan overthere are not even allowed to attend EverAfter High! Apparently we were BORN the wrong way!"

"Calm down, Erica... These guys have a rebellion starting out there, which is actually pretty awesome! Raven sounds like a cool friend to have, Cerise," the guy said as he started to pull himself out of the water, his t-shirt was soaked but it didn't seem like he cared.

As Cerise and the other girl pulled him out, the girl turned to them, "Well, should I give you guys some **ALONE** time?"

"ERICA!" the two screamed in union

Erica giggled as she ran off in her brand new black jeans, the piece of sail she used to as scarf was tied around her waist fluttered. Cerise smiled as she watched the tomboy Princess run off. She turned to Tristan watching him as he rose up to get a note book. He quickly scribbled something on it and showed it to Cerise, she giggled as she looked at him, her eyes sparkled,.

"Really now?"

He nooded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on! Don't be so hard on yourself!" she gave him a sincere smile and pulled off her hood, his hand stroked her ears and she began to blush as his lips mouthed something to her but no voice came out. At that time she noticed her watch. "I wish you and your sister were in EverAfter High, Tristan, It would have been much easier for me... Well, gotta run! See you soon!"

Tristan waved his hand and smiled, his lips forming the word _See Ya._

* * *

"RAVEN! IT WAS SO AWESOME!" exclaimed Madeleine as she sipped another cup of tea. "That guitar solo was THE BEST THING EVER!"

"Thanks," Raven smiled as the group of rebels walked out the school gates to go for a picnic, she then noticed Cerise heading out in a similar direction as they were. "CERISE! HEY! WAIT UP!"

Cerise didn't notice her and continued moving away with gaining speed.

"I wonder where she's going?" asked Cedar.

But all raven saw at that point was that Maddie already began to trail their fellow rebel.

* * *

Cerise smiled as she saw a war breakout next to the small lake, the brother and sister had a war again.

"Are they your friends, Cerise?" she suddenly heard a familiar tone behind her. _Madeline..._

"MADELINE! WAIT UP!" _Raven?_

"Hold on... I have splinters..."_ Cedar..._

As they caught up they noticed the scene in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just incase anyone wonders I feel perfectly legal when using the little mermaid since Robin hood is not a Brothers Grimm tale.**

* * *

Cerise looked at either side of her and released a deep sigh, "Okay guys, looks like the tale is out of the book..." She walked slowly closer to the brother and sister, "This is Tristan Mer and Erica Royal..."

"HI! Nice to meet you! Cerise told us how awesome you guys are! Just let me pull the dork out of the wa..." she look at the lake, "TRISTAN!"

"They are my... friends..." added Cerise.

"Where are you, my idiot mer-twin!"

Raven watched the tomboy dressed girl run around the lake, "Mer-twin?"

"They are the son and daughter of the Little Mermaid... and they are twins..."

"I guess that makes perfect sense!" Madeline already rushed over and pulled the table and chair out of no where beginning to sip her tea.

"But... I am not sure... I mean.. I don't know what to say... And why are they not in ever after high?"

"I guess we need to explain..." Tristan rose up from the water, his turquoise hair covering one of his eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE! CERISE! HELP!"

Cerise finally managed to pull a smile on her face, "Erica~!" She began to giggle, "He has a secret tunnel in that lake..."

"It was so much easier next to the sea!" Erica did some somersaults toward Madeline, "Can I have a cup?"

"Sure!" Maddie pulled out several other stools around the table and began pouring tea for everyone.

"He isn't coming back..." muttered Erica, "He's a shy one, for a prince..."

"I see you have an interesting style, Erica..." started Cedar, "Well, I mean... You're a royal right? And a Mermaid?!"

Erica glanced up. "I'm more like my dad, actually..."

"Oh..."

"And Tristan is a merman, since our mother is a mermaid, they say he takes after our grandfather... The Headmaster of Ever after high... umm..."

"Miles Grimm" added Madeline.

"Right... Says we're too _abnormal_ to attend Ever After High... " She plopped another spoon of sugar into her tea, "_'Until a girl mermaid is born who will fit with the other fairytales your children will not attend Ever after high!'_ he said. "We came to BookEnd just to see what it's like and we meet Cerise!" Erica gave Cerise a gentle hug, "She was of great help and I hope we will meet in the ever after again."

"Wait, You're leaving?" Asked Raven starting to notice what is happening in the school.

"Well, yeah... I mean... We aren't allowed to attend Ever After High so why stay?"

"But.. This isn't right!" Cedar's wooden hand clasped Erica's.

"You're just comforting me, Cedar" Erica tried to laugh it off.

Cedar stood proudly with a smile- "I can not tell a lie!"

* * *

The next day a small talk appeared in the school that eventually spread to the Royals, starting with Ashlyn.

"Hey BFFAs! Did you hear the news?"

"Girl, i'm all about the talk in this school and if this didn't reach my ears yet then this is trouble. Big time" proclaimed Briar as she fixed her makeup, "Where's Apple?"

"She had some royal council work to do," added Blondie, "Nothing is as Big as You and Hunter coming out, what can beat that?"

Ashlyn pulled the girls closer in while hiding behind Blondie's locker door, "_Headmaster Grimm does not allow for the son and daughter of the Little Mermaid to attend Ever After High..."_ she muttered in a whisper.

"Do you know why?" asked Blondie forgetting to be secretive.

_"SHHH! No, not really..."_

_"Who's your source?"_

_"Hunter..."_

_"A rebel huh..."_

_"Heey~"_

_"I don't mean it like that! I mean I know just the rebel to ask..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! All rights go to original owners!**

**OCs: Tristan and Erica**

* * *

"This is not good!" said Cerise as she ran into Raven with low attempts of slowing herself down, her eyes were wide open as she glanced around.

"What's wro...Whoa!"

Cerise grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her away from the area. "The whole school knows about it!'

"About..?" but then it hit her, "Tristan and Erica?" she whispered.

"YES!"

* * *

Knitting his eyebrows he glanced out the window as he sat in his desk.

_A connection between royals and rebels was established... This wasn't any good... Hopefully the Ever After Dance that is coming up should set everything in their place. Otherwise everything will come out just like Giles hoped. This chaos was not meant to happen._

**Knock Knock**

"Yes, Yes. Come in."

"Headmaster Grimm" said Apple White as she entered along side Madeline Hatter her co-president of the Royal council.

"Yes, are there any problems with the council?"

"The school appears to have submitted a...um... petition, Headmaster Grimm"

"Petition?"

With a puzzled look on his face he watched Madeline Hatter skip off to give a fat scroll.

"Oh! Everyone seems to see this as very important Headmaster! They all decided to sign Royally by hand instead of using a Mirror Web poll! Isn't this EXCITING?!"

"Yes, yes... Thank you Madeline," thinking it was something to do with the Ever After Dance he began to unroll the scroll and the two Royal Council Heads watched the colour leave the headmaster's face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I am so glad we have Cedar around!" muttered Briar as she listened in on the side wall of the office, waiting for Apple and Madeline to deliver the news.

"I still don't know why you had to get everyone to do it?"

"Because you need a group to get things done. I can't wait to through a welcome party! Should we do a pool party?" Briar was already on the Mirror Net when they heard the door creek open.

"Thank you, Headmaster Grimm..." the door closed and the two girls slowly walked over.

Apple's eyes were wide open as she followed Madeline skipping with joy. Apple stopped next to her friends with the same expression whilst her co-president skipped off in an unknown direction.

"What's wrong Apple?" asked Ashlyn as she watched her friend freak out.

"I've never seen Headmaster Grimm so..."

"So?"

"So..."

"So~?"

"WHITE! His skin was WHITER than MINE! This is a CRISIS!"

"Apple..." began Ashlyn but was interrupted by Apple starting to hyperventilate.

"I need facials..."

"It's okay, Apple, you are still the most beautiful princess Ever after, with us of course." Briar hugged her friend calming her down.

"It's the Throne coming i guess..."

"Yeah, we know!" remembering Apple's stunning win last year they remembered the struggles of the campaign know how their friend worked her crown off to achieve her Happily Ever After.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Madeline as she hopped down the staircase with her cup of tea, the flying teapot flew behind her.

"Hi, where were today?" asked Raven with her casual smile

"Oh, just some _Royal council_ stuff!" she winked at Cerise.

"So it was you?"

"Yep!" With a hop Maddie landed on the bench next to her friends pulling out her Mirror-pad.

The girls stared at the schools castle-page in shock.

"Madeline? You haven't broken into the school's Castle-page, have you?"

"Nope! What done is done! tehe!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! All rights go to original owners!**

**OCs: Tristan Mer and Erica Royal**

* * *

Erica looked at Madeline with a confused expression- _What was this girl thinking? _She felt a tap on the shoulder. Tristan passed her a scrap of paper as he forgot his notebook.

"Yep, this too... What are we going to tell our parents?"

Raven seemed to be kinda happy to tell us the news, now her reaction was unsure, "What is the problem, Erica? Didn't you want this?"

"That was long before I saw the dress code rules of EAH! _Every Lady shall wear a dress or skirt, she must at all times look lady like_."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE TAKING ME SHOPPING! I HATE IT!" Erica was furious as Madeline dragged her by the hand to the boutique.

"Tristan said you liked shopping..." said Cerise watching her friend struggle to drag Erica into the store.

"Yes- WHEN IT DOESN'T INVOLVE SKIRTS!" she fixed her blouse glancing around the store. "and usually I go with dad..."

The girls gave each other the _Daddy's little princess_ look.

"Now what shall we start with?" asked Cedar with an exited smile.

But Raven stopped Madeline from hopping to the racks, "Actually, girls, I think we need some _Royal_ advice"

That was when the door of swung open and a clutter of heels has entered, "Well we are _royally_ here!" exclaimed Apple as she walked over to Erica, "I am so glad to meet a fellow princess! We should start right away!" Apple rushed over to the racks pulling a navy blue corset set blouse.

Briar on the other hand grabbed a short navy blue skirt to match it perfectly, "And then we will find the perfect pair of shoes at the Glass slipper! It will be a blast!" after picking up several more items, "Oh, by the way, we are throwing a Fairy Tastic pool party as a welcome! We will blow the roof of the place!"

as everyone stared a Briar she let out a deep sigh.

"Hopper found an ever tastic indoor pool we could use for this!" she waved her hands in excitement.

Apple turned around, "You know what this means? SWIMSUITS!"

"And flipflops!" added Madeline, "I want a pair that goes flippity-flop-flop as I walk!"

The girls stared at each other.

"I don't think Ashlyn has those kinds..." said Apple

"Don't worry" added Raven, "I think I can cast a spell for that"

Briar gave her a worried look.

"Are you going to cast an EVIL spell to practice before poisoning me?"

"no... just a sound spell..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! All rights go to original owners!**

**OCs: Tristan Mer and Erica Royal**

* * *

Tristan was now walking between Derek Charming, Dexter Charming and Hunter Huntsman. He felt awkward being surrounded by these strong and proud people.

"So Tristan, what are our interests?" started Hunter to disturb the awkward silence.

I shock Tristan searched his pockets for a notepad and pen.

"You okay?"

He noded as he scribbled down a couple of scentences.

""Not much, mostly swimming and other water involved stuff. What about you guys?" Oh, you can't... talk?" asked Hunter after reading it outloud.

Tristan nodded.

"Well I like all the stuff to do in the forest: woodcrafting, treeclimbing and stuf like that really..."

"He means anything to impress Ashlyn." added Daring finally joining into the conversation.

Dexter rolled his eyes, "Well you and Apple are destined to be together so you have no problems!"

Tristan noticed how for a split second Daring frowned yet returned to admiring himself in the mirror with slightly less passion.

* * *

"Wow! You look Fairytastic!" exclaimed Briar dotting on Erica's outfit.

"Still," began Apple, "As blondie would say, "something is no just right""

The door opened as a goose waddled into the shop, "Derivery for Erica Royal!"

"That's me!"

The goose pulled a mage flat package wrapped with a gigantic blue bow.

"It's finally here!" said Erica as she pulled the end of the bow.

It opened to reveal a beatiful triangular shaped hat with a large blue feather and a crown brouche on the side.

"That is so FABLE-OUS!" exclaimed Ashlyn

"And it's a perfect match!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! All rights go to original owners!**

**OCs: Tristan Mer and Erica Royal**

* * *

The following day the doors of Ever After High opened to two new students. Blondie was at the entrance staking out the new Blue bloods.

"They should be here anymoment now!" she said as she signaled to start the broadcast. "Good morning fellow Fairytales! Today I am here to welcome the two newest students to Ever After High! Oh! HERE THEY..." but as the carridge door opened the O'hair twins came out with their curles freshly styled from the salon, "Oh, it's... not them... This is not just right!"

Dexter cut the transmition, "are you okay Blondie?"

"No, no, no! This was supposed tobe the most perfect broadcast EVER AFTER!" said Blondie pouting.

"It's okay, maybe you can interview then in the castleteria?"

"Oh! Thank you Dexter! You are as bright a phonix!"

* * *

"We sneaked!" exclaimed Erica as quietly as she could.

"We just need to know where your classes are now." Cerise quietly glanced over to Tristan.

"We have Hero Training first! Magic Five!" exclaimed Erica as Tristan returned the five. "THOSE DRAGONS ARE GONNA SEE THESE TWINS IN ACTION! This is gonna be a speell."

The School Fablespeeker sounded, **"Attenion Erica Royal and Tristan Mer, you are need to be seen at Madam Yaga's counseling office"**

"Hold on!" exclaimed Raven, "They just came here! They haven't done anything!"

**"Do not question our decisions, Miss Queen"**

"Ugh, I have to warn you guys, this may get weird"

Tristan held out a paper reading:_ Relax, we can handle this_

"Hope so..."

* * *

"Now then, welcome to Ever After High, Tristan, Erica," began Headmaster Grimm.

"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Erica. "I'll speak for both of us..."

"Now, my only concern is your subject choices..."

"What of it?"

"You both chose the exact same subjects..." Grimm let out a deep sigh, "Erica, have you concidered Princessology?"

"I have, and the answer is no."

"But you are a Princess!" Headmaster Grimm attempted to be reasonable.

"Yeah, and Tristan was a little mermaid once upon a time! It's not like he had to wear princess gowns!"

Tristan attempted to cover up his grin.

"I did not sail an ocean to be stuck in a ball gown, sir..." she sighed as she calmed down, "I was hoping to be myself..."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! EAH belongs to matel!**

**OCs Erica Royal, Tristan Mer**

* * *

"Just concider princessology, Erica, you and your brother are two diffrent people." added Headmaster Grimm as Erica left the office.

Tristan was the next one to be called inside. After doing their twin handshake he sighed her: _Was it alright?_

"You heard what happened!"

_I know, don't take him too seriously, you are you._ giving her a pat on the back he headed for the door.

Erica sighed as she headed down the hallway. The bell rang and a flood of fairytails came running down the corridor. At the very front was Blondie Locks, folowed by Dexter Charming.

"Oh pixie dust!" exclimed Erica swinging the window open and jumping into the nearby tree.

She could hear Blondie Shriek, "MY FAIRYVIEW!"

She giggled to herself as she landed near another entrance. _The Lady dorm..._

"Well well. Look who **dropped** by!" came a giggle from behind Erica, Cercice warned her about a little _kitty_ who dosen't play nice.

"Kitty Cheshire, I presume?" said Erika spinning around with a grin on her face.

"You seem well informed, sorry, Blondie didn't catch your name yet."

"Erica, Erica Royal."

The two girls remained in scilence as Kitty waved goodbye and vanished.

* * *

Briar swing through the front doors, her hands full of diffrent party drinks. She was followed by Madeline who carried all of the diffrent snacks.

"Briar! You're back!" exclaimed Hopper as he was placing the streamers. Loosing balance he fell for the pool.

"HOPPER!" Shouted Briar, "What do you think of my new shoes?"

"They're umm.. uhh" before he managed another word Hopper turned into a frog and landed in the water.

Briar put the drinks down on the table and walked over to the edge hopper swam towards. "Come on!" said Briar as she placed her hand in the water and let Hopper get on.

"Thank you, my fair maiden! Your kindness is only equal to your beauty."

Briar Giggled befor giving him a peck on the cheek allowing for Hopper to turn Human, "Be careful, okay? This party needs to be..."

"HAT-TASTIC!" added Maddeline popping down from the celing.

"You said it!"


End file.
